La Llamada
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: John es abordado por un coche en medio de la calle, y contrario a su sentido común, acepta subir. Las consecuencias son impredecibles. Spoilers 1x03


Ser abordado por un auto salido de la nada no era una experiencia muy común, pero desde hacía un buen tiempo, John consideraba que había dejado de pertenecer a esa especie; la de las personas comunes, se entiende, y no podía decir que la idea le disgustara del todo.

Un poco de aventura no venía mal, especialmente desde que Sherlock decidiera tomar un caso en Indonesia, al cual se había negado rotundamente a llevar compañía, bajo el pretexto de que necesitaba a alguien que permaneciera en Londres para que se encargara de seleccionar todos los temas que pudieran ser de interés a su regreso.

Así que en su actual ocupación de archivador humano, encontraba más que atractiva la idea de dar una vuelta en ese coche que bien podría pertenecer a un cliente en potencia; no sería la primera vez que alguna personalidad en búsqueda de proteger su anonimato necesitaba recurrir a métodos tan poco comunes.

Llevaba su arma, el móvil tenía el rastreador de GPS en perfecto funcionamiento, lo que sabían tanto la señora Hudson, como el Inspector Lestrade, y se sentía lo bastante atrevido como para tomar la iniciativa; tal vez tuviera un caso resuelto para enrostrar en la cara de Sherlock cuando se dignara a volver.

Algo que le inspiró confianza fue que el conductor no ocultara su identidad y le alcanzara una discreta tarjeta antes de invitarlo a subir al auto.

_G.N._

No tenía idea de quién podría tratarse, las iníciales no le decían nada, aunque no era de extrañar, de modo que se relajó en el asiento trasero sin bajar la guardia, con una poco común excitación embargándolo.

El viaje fue muy corto; en apenas quince minutos, según pudo comprobar en el reloj, llegaron a su destino, una casa bastante común en el corazón de Londres, con amplios ventanales y una puerta de apariencia desgastada.

Ese debió ser el primer indicio de que algo muy extraño ocurría; ¿cómo una persona que podía pagar a un chofer y mantener semejante auto vivía en un lugar tan vulgar?

Aún así, esperó a bajar y a que una sirvienta de uniforme inmaculado le franqueara el paso, antes de hacer preguntas.

—Buenos días, soy el doctor…

—Watson, por supuesto. Le esperan en el piso de arriba, doctor, al final de la escalera, la segunda habitación a la derecha.

Plural, interesante; entonces se trataba de más de un cliente.

Subió las escaleras con paso tranquilo, sin prisa, mirando de un lado a otro por si se encontraba con alguna sorpresa esperándolo, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta señalada, pero al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.

Perdió el aliento ante la escena que se le presentó en la espaciosa habitación.

Un hombre apenas cubierto por una sábana, tumbado sobre la gigantesca cama que dominaba el espacio, atado de pies y manos a los postes de la misma, le dirigía una sonrisa cortés.

—Doctor Watson, supongo, un placer, me han hablado mucho de usted; le tendería la mano, pero...

John intentó buscar su voz, pero no pudo articular palabra, y sintió como el corazón se iba a sus pies cuando una risa familiar sonó a sus espaldas.

—Oh, no te preocupes, querido, el doctor Watson es un hombre muy comprensivo.

Sabía que debía girar, que no podría permanecer así para siempre, y aún así, no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Por favor, doctor, no soy Medusa, no se convertirá en piedra por mirarme.

Lo hizo, y no se sintió mejor, al contrario, fue como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire a sus pulmones.

Allí estaba ella, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, imponente, con el cabello despeinado, solo un negligé que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y esa sonrisa atrevida que le provocaba escalofríos.

—No puede ser…está muerta…—recuperar la voz solo para balbucear incoherencias, qué humillación.

Desde luego que ella rió, qué más iba a hacer, debía de encontrar la situación muy divertida.

—Tranquilo, doctor, cálmese un momento—pasó por su lado y al llegar a su altura deslizó sobre su mejilla una uña que parecía un estilete, mientras se agachaba para susurrar en su oído—. No es la primera vez que sostenemos un encuentro clandestino.

John hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse, tal y como hacía en el ejército cada vez que se encontraba en situaciones críticas; inhalaba y exhalaba sin quitar la vista de Irene Adler que, de pronto, haciendo como si él no estuviera allí, tomaba un látigo que se le hizo escalofriantemente familiar y lo pasaba por el pecho cubierto del hombre que parecía encantado con el espectáculo que se presentaba a su vista.

—Pobre querido mío, ¿podrás esperar un momento mientras hablo con el doctor Watson? No tardaré demasiado.

—Te esperaría por siempre—John no dudaba de la verdad en esa afirmación.

Irene sonrió y dio un rodeo para llegar hasta John, sin soltar el látigo, dando ligeros golpes a la palma de su mano.

—¿No es encantador? Tan comprensivo—le señaló la puerta con un ademán burlón.

John no sabía si despedirse del hombre atado sería lo más correcto, pero dio una cabezada en su dirección, y procurando no verlo, siguió a la mujer hasta el final del pasillo.

—Por aquí estaremos más cómodos, doctor.

Lo guió hasta una suerte de oficina que en nada se parecía a la habitación que acababan de dejar. Aparatos electrónicos aquí y allá, un gran escritorio y libros por doquier.

—Bonita, ¿verdad? Es una molestia instalarla una y otra vez, pero me es indispensable.

—Creí que le bastaba con un teléfono—John al fin pudo ordenar sus ideas para dar una réplica coherente.

—Digamos que he aprendido una lección o dos desde la última vez que nos vimos—apoyada sobre el escritorio, sin dejar de balancear el látigo contra sus piernas, Irene sonreía con expresión beatífica—. Algo para agradecer al querido Sherlock.

—Me atrevo a decir que tiene mucho más que agradecerle—empezaba a recuperar su aplomo—. Como su vida, supongo.

La mujer abandonó su sonrisa y dio un par de pasos en su dirección.

—¿Usted cree? Tal vez, pero algunas cosas deben de quedar entre él y yo, doctor; no se ofenda, pero no puede involucrarse en todos los detalles de nuestra relación.

John soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la habitación.

—¿Relación? Una interesante manera de nombrar a lo que sea que ustedes tienen; necesidad enfermiza me parece más correcta.

Fue el turno de Irene para reír.

—¿Qué no son esas las mejores?

—Señorita Adler, no me importa lo que ocurra entre usted y Sherlock, porque como ha dicho, no es de mi incumbencia, así que preferiría irme en este momento y hacer como que no la he visto; pierda cuidado, no le diré nada, aunque tal vez ustedes luego hablen al respecto.

La mujer hizo un puchero y empezó a chasquear la lengua al oírlo, acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

—No, no, no, no tiene que ponerse celoso, no me molesta compartir—sus ojos podían ser hipnóticos, mientras pasaba la palma de su cuello al torso con movimientos ondulantes.

—Se lo he dicho, yo no soy…—allí estaba otra vez el balbuceo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tratándose de Sherlock, ¿qué importancia tiene? ¿Todavía no lo ve?

John sacudió la cabeza para recuperar el control y dio un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto que empezaba a ahogarlo.

—No voy a hablar con usted de esto.

—No importa, lo sabrá en su momento, solo espero que pueda estar presente; recuérdelo, quiero participar—esa sentencia sonó más a una exigencia que un pedido, pero retomó pronto la palabra, cambiando ligeramente el tono—. Ahora, vayamos a los vulgares negocios.

La vio darse vuelta, caminando con paso seductor hasta el escritorio, y estuvo muy tentado a salir corriendo, pero algo lo retuvo en su lugar.

—Esto, aquí está el pequeñín—tomó una memoria entres sus uñas rojas y la extendió hacia él—. Sea bueno, y entréguele esto a Mycroft Holmes de mi parte.

—¿Él sabe…?

—Ese hombre sabe todo, o eso cree; por ahora vamos a dejar que siga siendo así, ¿quiere?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerle a usted un favor?

Irene frunció el ceño, seria como pocas veces la había visto.

—No, querido doctor, no va a hacer absolutamente nada por mí, no se confunda; es a Sherlock a quien va a ayudar a salir de algunos problemas en… ¿dónde le dijo que iría?

—Indonesia.

—Sí, claro, Indonesia—se río sin disimulo.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Sherlock? ¿Está en peligro?

—Lo estará si no se apura usted en entregar esto.

John tendió una mano que procuro permaneciera firme para tomar el aparato.

—Bien, sabía que podría confiar en usted—la mujer retomó su juego con el látigo, con la vista atenta en John, que no podía apartar la mirada del objeto—. ¿Le gusta? Es mi favorito, lo usé alguna vez con Sherlock; tengo que prestárselo un día de estos.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente—su atrevimiento lo desesperaba—, creo que tengo una misión que cumplir, y usted a un cliente que atender.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos con una fingida expresión ofendida.

—¡Doctor Watson! Por favor, está hablando usted de mi marido, ¿dónde están sus modales?

Semejante revelación casi lo hace trastabillar en su camino a la puerta.

—¿Marido? ¿Se ha casado?

—Por ahora, sí—se encogió de hombros—; su nombre es Godfrey, Godfrey Norton, un hombre adorable.

John pensó en el hombre atado a la cama y le costó asociar la palabra _adorable _con él, pero al menos pudo deducir de donde había salido la tarjeta con las iníciales G.N. Sí, un hombre encantador que se prestaba a los juegos de esa mujer.

—Ya conoce el camino, doctor, no se moleste en darle mis cariños a Sherlock; yo me encargaré luego de eso.

Él la ignoró y salió de la habitación tan rápido como le daban los pies, bajando las escaleras y haciendo oídos sordos al llamado de la mucama para tenderle su abrigo; lo tomó con brusquedad y dejó la casa, corriendo a buscar un taxi.

No intentó sacarle información a Mycroft Holmes una vez que consiguió ponerse en contacto con él; sabía que solo le diría mentiras o medias verdades y con su hermano tenía suficiente de eso. Tan solo le dejó la memoria e hizo hincapié en la necesidad de actuar con rapidez; luego, regresó a Baker Street.

Sherlock regresó una semana después, con el semblante de quien ha estado en una situación más que difícil, pálido y ojeroso; pero cuando le hizo unas preguntas al respecto, lo evadió con su acostumbrado desdén y declaró su aburrimiento, reclamando las noticias que le había solicitado recopilara.

Se abstuvo de hablarle acerca de su reunión con Irene Adler, no creyó que fuera a decirle nada importante, a lo mucho le pediría que se mantuviera alejado de sus asuntos o algo así, y en todo caso, por lo que había llegado a comprender, esos dos no habían perdido el contacto; ella se lo diría, o tal vez no, y a él no le importaba.

Sin embargo, unos días después del regreso de Sherlock, la señora Hudson le alcanzó un pequeño paquete que acababa de llegar para él.

Al abrirlo, no pudo reprimir la carcajada que afloró desde el fondo de su pecho.

Sherlock, que leía tendido en el sillón, levantó la vista para mirarlo con una sombra de esa curiosidad que le era ya tan sencillo identificar.

—¿Qué es?

John le dio una última mirada al látigo que reposaba sobre un fondo de seda roja y colocó la tapa en su lugar.

—Es solo un recuerdo, Sherlock, de una… conocida.

Pasó de su mirada cargada de sospecha y se llevó el paquete a su habitación; después de todo, él también tenía derecho a guardar algunos secretos.


End file.
